


31 days of soonhao

by serenitea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitea/pseuds/serenitea
Summary: hello merry christmas to my boys soonhao it's gonna be lit (hopefully)* just a short collection of oneshots and different ausstarts: december 1, 2017ends: december 31, 2017





	1. Chapter 1

[chapter one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29419761):  
* zombie au | 1051 words  
* in which minghao saves a very distraught soonyoung in a zombie apocalypse

[chapter two:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29443155)  
* counselor au | 1023 words  
* in which soonyoung finds minghao with children a cute concept

[chapter three:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29491662)  
* high school au | 1077 words  
* in which minghao is a new transfer student and soonyoung is whipped

[chapter four:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29519940)  
* apartment au | 532 words  
* in which soonyoung's cooking isn't the best and sleepy minghao has to help

[chapter five:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29545251)  
* wrong number au | 874 words  
* in which soonyoung gets a text from an unknown number and goes along with it

[chapter six:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29615295)  
* hunger games au pt 1 | 1149 words  
* in which both minghao and soonyoung meet at the training center

[chapter seven:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29617386)  
* hogwarts au | 867 words  
* in which gryffindor! soonyoung and slytherin! minghao like to mess around

[chapter eight:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29622165)  
* demi-god au | 1289 words  
* in which the son of athena likes to bother the son of hades

[chapter nine:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29718573)  
* arranged marriage au | 1018 words  
* in which the government decides who you will marry

[chapter ten:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852039/chapters/29728203)  
* drunk au | 579 words  
* in which minghao and soonyoung have to take care of their drunk friends

chapter eleven:


	2. Chapter 2

“i thought i told you: no more bringing new mouths to feed.”

“he was alone.”

“he could be bitten!”

the man took one look on the stranger he had just rescued, terrified and probably hungry then turned to the six-foot monster and glared at him. “don’t you see how scared he is?”

the taller man snuck a glance at the boy on the ground before turning his back and stomping past the group. the brown-haired boy sighed before bending down and taking the scared boy’s hands onto his own. his deep brown eyes offered kindness and protection and suddenly soonyoung felt as though he could feel again.

“the name’s minghao, by the way. nice to meet you,” brown-hair boy says, bringing soonyoung closer to him.

“soonyoung,” he answers quietly before allowing minghao to guide him past the group and into his tent. he allows minghao to slowly wrap his cuts and scars into bandages and change him into fresher clothes. it’s quiet for a while before soonyoung mutters, “i’m not bitten.”

minghao gives him a warm smile before he answers, “i know.”

* * *

 

“my god soonyoung, you never shot a gun before? i’m surprised you’re not dead!” minghao chuckles, taking his crossbow and piercing the bow right between the zombie’s eyes. soonyoung stood cold, handgun unfired, frustrated. “hey, i’m messing with you.”

“i’m sorry. i’m useless. no wonder mingyu hates me.”

“he doesn’t _hate_ you.”

“minghao, he looks like he’s murdering me with his eyes.”

minghao pauses at that and nods his head. “okay, yeah, can’t argue with that one. but once we get you suited with a gun, you’ll be fine!” and then he’s smiling at soonyoung and suddenly soonyoung felt like he could melt into a puddle, right then and there.

but that wasn’t a time before before he knew it, minghao was reloading another bow into his weapon and firing it right beside soonyoung’s face. a groan could be heard from behind soonyoung and minghao looks at him in the eyes, “gotta be ready for another, soonyoung.”

the daily lesson ends there.

* * *

 

“you been keeping track of how long this apocalypse has been going?”

“nah, my watch broke months ago,” minghao answers then pauses. “has it been months already?”

soonyoung rolls his eyes and scoots closer to minghao for warmth. it’s getting colder now so soonyoung assumes that winter is soon. neither he or minghao knows the time but for some reason, it doesn’t bother him anymore. they’ve lived like this for so long that keeping track of time was the last thing on their mind. “we’ll probably have to relocate. being in the woods during the winter time will kill us.”

“eh, i’m surprised i’m not dead yet,” minghao comments and suddenly soonyoung remembers of the time minghao had saved him. and how he had never gotten a chance to thank him.

he and minghao had been sharing a tent for god knows how long – seungcheol had said that they ran out of tents (there were seven tents in total) and he was lucky minghao had shared his. rumor had it that minghao hated sharing his things, but for some reason, with soonyoung, he complied.

“i could have been dead.”

“but you’re not.”

“so why did you save me?”

minghao doesn’t answer. instead, he yawns and pulls soonyoung down onto the shared pillow with him and nuzzles onto his chest. soonyoung feels his face go warmer and minghao just mutters a single ‘goodnight.’

soonyoung did not have a good night after that.

* * *

 

“he’s actually useful,” mingyu says one day when soonyoung kills a total of five zombies that day. “good going, minghao.”

minghao smirks because he knew soonyoung could prove mingyu wrong. it’s snowing now and they had managed to find an abandoned motel in the middle of the road. unfortunately, zombies had overcrowded the place and all thirteen of them were lucky to have secured the place before it could have gotten worse.

they had bombarded the entrance with stolen vehicles and crates they had found in the main lobby of the motel and that was that. somehow, they were surviving and they were grateful for that.

“minghao!” soonyoung yells from his room. minghao smiles, says goodbye to mingyu and jogs towards soonyoung. he honestly missed sharing a single tent with soonyoung, the close proximity of soonyoung’s body gave him comfort and warmth. now, they all had separate rooms and minghao couldn’t help but feel lonely and alone.

he couldn’t tell that to soonyoung, though. that was just pathetic.

soonyoung closes the door behind him and grins. “guess what?”

“what?”

soonyoung presents a bright, red apple in front of minghao’s face and from the look on minghao’s face, soonyoung is satisfied. “found it on the tree that was growing behind the motel. prettiest thing i’ve seen in a long-ass time.”

minghao grins ear to ear as the two share the apple in secret.

“could you . . . sleep with me tonight?”

minghao looks surprised and sees soonyoung’s red face before he himself is smiling, grabbing soonyoung’s hand and leading him onto the bed.

* * *

 

“you ever gonna tell me why you saved me that day?”

minghao contemplates for a second. he could tell him that the reason he saved him was because he reminded him so much of the boy he was before: scared and alone. he could tell him that the reason he saved him was because he, for reason, wanted to protect him and give him everything he had. or perhaps he could tell him the reason he saved him was because for so long, before the outbreak happened, he had known of a kwon soonyoung. had known him from elementary school and liked him for so long that when he ran into him, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

but instead he says, “everyone needs help.”

soonyoung is unsatisfied but he closes his eyes and leans against minghao’s shoulder. maybe one day he’ll tell him that he knew of a xu minghao and the reason he left his original group was to find minghao and make sure he was okay. ironic how it turned out to be the complete opposite, he thinks.

but today was not the day and today he just wants to sleep and be in peace with the boy he loved dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i started this during dead week in uni but anYWAYS  
> please suggest any soonhao au's for me!! i have a few in mind but i need more for all 31 days since i don't like repeating ;^;


	3. Chapter 3

kwon soonyoung feels like a dumbass. first of all, his own kids don’t want to hang out with him. second of all, why do these six-graders know more about the wilderness than he does? and third of all, why do all the kids flock over to xu minghao like he’s the father they’ve always wanted it?

so many questions left unanswered and soonyoung just wants the wasps to take him right here and now. the sun is out today and the temperature rose from hot to hotter (how is that even _possible_?) soonyoung thought he was going to die as he sat cross-legged underneath the shade, watching his boys playing around with minghao’s boys.

the only reason why he agreed to be a camp counselor was because wonwoo had begged him to go along with him but the bastard had forgotten to turn his permission slip in so soonyoung had to go by himself. once he got back home from these exhausting three days, he was going to _murder_ wonwoo.

for now, though, all his attention was on his boys and making sure they weren’t dead. when he was first introduced to the pack of eight six-graders, he had been so awkward in the presence of so many kids that when he introduced himself, his voice cracked. the kids looked confused as to why this senior in high school looked like he was going to puke anytime soon then bolted out the door the minute the head counselor signaled that it was time to eat.

when the kids had arrived back into the cabin, all soonyoung could hear was them talking about the cool xu minghao.

“and then he picked up and threw me in the sky!”

“no way! he showed me a banana slug earlier!”

“he put me on top of his shoulders!”

okay, it’s barely been like four hours, and yet this minghao got all these kids wrapped around his tiny, little finger. what’s worse is that his boys suddenly became the best of friends with minghao’s boys and so he had to suffer not only with more children, but with minghao of all people. the best camp counselor so far.

“you’re not going play with us?” soonyoung jolted upon the sound of the voice. my god. minghao stood in front of him, sweat building around his forehead as he extended an arm. “come on, your kids are asking for you, lazy ass.”

_excuse me._

soonyoung opened his mouth but quickly closed it. he never realized how . . . cute minghao actually was. he stood there, smiling at soonyoung – the same smile that he had given the kids earlier and suddenly, soonyoung felt like the six graders.

“uhhh.”

but then again, he just called soonyoung a lazy ass. cute points deducted.

“i don’t run.”

minghao laughed wholeheartedly, grabbing soonyoung’s shoulder and forcefully yanking him up. “you’re like eighteen, not eighty, get your ass up.” and then he was dragging a dead soonyoung across the field in a hundred-degree weather.

this was not the summer soonyoung had envisioned.

* * *

 the first day wasn’t too bad. when the day ended, the kids and soonyoung played multiple card games and soonyoung felt his heart warm. the kids didn’t hate him after all.

the second day was the hike. just the thought of hiking in this weather made soonyoung want to throw himself out the window, but he couldn’t do that yet.

hiking up the mountains with kids constantly wanting to wander off and search for wild animals was probably the most exhausting portion of the job. luckily, the other camp counselors were with him and soonyoung whispered a tiny prayer.

“you look like an idiot.”

“first you call me lazy, now you call me an idiot,” soonyoung rolled his eyes at the comment minghao made which made minghao smile. “make up your mind.”

“a fool, then,” minghao answers, grabbing a kid who was a little too close to the edge and placing him on top of his shoulders. the kid, in return, grabbed his brown hair and giggled happily. “whoa! you’re so tall!”

the warm sensation began to build in soonyoung’s chest again – the same feeling he felt when he saw minghao play with the kids the other hand. minghao looked adorable when he played with children.

minghao placed the kid down and turned to soonyoung. “you’ve got a cute kid there.”

_…was that my kid?_

the hike ends with minghao constantly having to help soonyoung before he gives up and carries soonyoung on his back. the other camp counselors record it for future blackmail purposes.

* * *

 the third day was a dance. soonyoung doesn’t know why the hell they would hold a dance for the last day of camp but he just goes along with it. earlier that day, the head counselor had brought in a 10-foot snake that almost made soonyoung faint, which in turn, made the kids laugh.

now, he watches as the kids run around in circles and dance to the beat of the music that was a little too old to be playing in 2017. classic.

he feels a tap behind his shoulder and turns to see minghao with the same smile he wears every day. soonyoung pauses for a second before he asks, “well, well, how’s the cutest boy in camp doing?”

“i don’t know, how are you?”

soonyoung chokes for a second before stuttering, “f-fine.”

minghao’s eyes shines underneath the spotlights before he bows and extends a hand once again. “may i take this dance?”

“this isn’t a slow dance, punk. you could have just asked me instead of embarrassing me like this.” soonyoung says albeit his cheeks turning a deep shade of vermillion.

“yeah, but for some reason, i just wanna embarrass you every chance i get. you’re like a kid, soonyoung.” minghao grins as he leads minghao into the dancefloor next to the kids.

“i-i’m older than you!”

“your brain is probably three years old. who can’t tell the difference between a cat and a mountain lion?”

“okay, listen here, you punk –“

soonyoung couldn’t wait to tell wonwoo what he missed out on. oh, and that he’d possibly be bringing a boy back home.


	4. Chapter 4

“i’m bored,” soonyoung whines, extending his arms to annoy the boy who sits behind him. “jun, please entertain me.”

“get your slimy hands off of me,” junhui answers, peeling soonyoung’s hands from his hair and tossing them absentmindedly into soonyoung’s direction. he is answered by soonyoung’s groans and him slouching on his chair. he’s lucky that they had a sub that day or else soonyoung would have gotten a detention for disruption. it would be the fifth time this week. a whole new record.

junhui sighs and flicks soonyoung’s forehead. “get up, we’re having an announcement.”

soonyoung scrambles in his seat and forces himself to look forward, a hand supporting the bottom of his chin. his eyes are nearly shut but are soon awoken once he sees a new boy standing in front of the class. actually, his entire body had jolted awake upon seeing the new transfer student.

“hi, i’m minghao.”

even his voice sounds nice.

soonyoung’s mouth drops and he swears it may as well have dropped to the floor when minghao walks and takes a seat right in front of him.

for the entire hour, his eyes have gotten accustomed to the back of minghao’s head and soonyoung swears he can draw minghao’s head with full-on detail with his eyes closed. is that creepy? probably.

when the bells, he jolts from his seat which earns a strange look from junhui and an curious one from minghao. soonyoung clears his throat and gives minghao one of the biggest smiles he has to offer, “hi! i’m kwon soonyoung! i sit right behind you!”

“i know,” minghao answers, taking his belongings and standing up to soonyoung’s level. “i felt someone’s eyes staring at me.”

junhui immediately brings a hand to his mouth to surpass a laugh and soonyoung stands there, red and embarrassed. but that didn’t stop him from asking minghao if he could give him a tour of the school and introduce him to his friends.

“would you like to stay for lunch?” seungcheol asks, beaming at minghao.

would you like to stay forever? soonyoung thinks as he blinks towards minghao. minghao reluctantly agrees and suddenly their group of twelve turned into a group of thirteen.

minghao had fully accustomed himself to the group, slowly revealing his true colors towards those who annoyed him, most specifically mingyu and soonyoung.

there was one day where he and minghao had to take the supplies all the way to the shed behind the school for p.e. and coincidentally, the bells rings to signal a lockdown drill. panic swept over soonyoung so he did what the teachers had taught him, just lock the door in whatever room he was in and stay put. unfortunately, that also meant he was alone with minghao in a tiny-ass shed with a broken light. it was dark and soonyoung swears this was god testing him for annoying minghao on the daily.

there was silence and he and minghao had to squish next to each other due to the small space and the fear of spiderwebs all over the place. seriously, do people even clean this?

soonyoung wonders if this is the time to talk about their feelings – actually, _his_ feelings so he manages to grab minghao by the arm and touch his face with his other.

“what – are you doing?” minghao asks, his mouth almost covered by soonyoung.

“just making sure you’re alive.”

“i would think you’re trying to suffocate me,” minghao answers and soonyoung _swears_ he can practically feel minghao rolling his eyes. “this is really awkward.”

“i’ll say,” soonyoung scoffs. “but hey, i – “

a loud bang is heard behind them and soonyoung jumps and practically smoothers minghao. “what was that?! did you hear that!”

“it was just the rackets, soonyoung,” minghao answers, trying to tame a wild soonyoung who was on his lap. “you…you’re really heavy.”

“i don’t care!” soonyoung whines, his arms wrapped around minghao’s neck. “also, why do you have such a long neck? you’re like a giraffe.”

minghao suddenly stands up and soonyoung takes all of his strength to hang onto minghao’s neck. “complain about my neck one more time.”

soonyoung is muttering apologies until minghao finally sits them both down. he doesn’t tell soonyoung to get off and so soonyoung just stays put. he swears he can hear soonyoung’s heartbeat and he thinks it’s the funniest thing he has ever heard. and quite adorable, if he had to say so himself.

“minghao,” soonyoung suddenly whispers and minghao is all ears. why the fool finally going to confess to him? soonyoung was the only one who was unaware that minghao and the others had taken bets on whether or not soonyoung was going to confess sooner or later. it would have been easier if minghao was the one to ask him out, but where was the fun in that?

plus, minghao really needed the $20 so if soonyoung confessed right now, he would be $20 richer.

“yes, soonyoung?” minghao asks, hoping he sounded as oblivious as he thought he was.

“i have something to tell you,” soonyoung says, his face buried into minghao’s neck. “i think you’re a really rad individual. except when you dab. you’re really annoying when you dab.”

“gee, thanks.”

soonyoung suddenly takes his face off of his neck and takes minghao’s face into both of his hands. even in the dark, minghao can clearly see soonyoung’s determined brown-eyes. “and actually, there’s more.”

“you don’t say?”

soonyoung takes a deep breath.

“i!”

the door was busted wide open to jisoo who screams at a distance, “i found them!” he takes one look at the position soonyoung and minghao are in, his jaw dropping, and it takes a few seconds for him to fully function and realize the situation he’s in. “oh shi – i mean, i’m! i-i’m so sorry! you guys continue!” he slams the door shut and his screams could be heard and soonyoung swears he thinks he hears him say, “they need jesus!”

minghao acts as if nothing had just happened when he asks, “you were saying?”

soonyoung is beyond embarrassed and is unable to talk until minghao is carrying him bridal style and says, “i like you too, soonyoung.”

least to say, soonyoung’s pride was shattered that day but on the bright side, he landed him a boyfriend and jisoo landed a story to embarrass the living hell out of him for the next three years so all in all he was winning.


	5. Chapter 5

cooking was never soonyoung’s specialty. he had lived his entire university life by depending on instant ramen (something jeonghan did not approve of but what could he do). when he was finally forced to find an apartment by his parents during his second year, he had a _kitchen_. throughout his entire first-year of university, he relied on cafeteria food that was part of his tuition and when it wasn’t cafeteria food, it was ramen.

so when he finally moved in to an apartment with three of his friends who all knew the basic ideals of cooking, he knew he was screwed. minghao, junhui, and chan often like to hold special cooking specials late at night and soonyoung would awkwardly just stand about and watch them cook.

there was once chan made him cut an onion and he had almost cut his entire finger off so from then on, soonyoung was never allowed back into the kitchen.

until one night at three in the morning when the stress finally hits. it was nearly the end of the semester and that meant final season during the university. soonyoung was one of the best dance majors the school has ever seen, but stress still hits the best of the best.

when he finally accepted that he couldn’t sleep, he quickly takes the covers off his body, careful not to wake minghao who slept just three feet away from him and tiptoed from his bedroom to the kitchen. the last time he set foot into the kitchen was about…two months ago, when he almost burned the apartment down by attempting to cook an egg.

junhui snapchatted it to their entire friend group.

but tonight was different. tonight, soonyoung was determined. he searched the cupboards and decided that macaroni should be fairly easy to make.

he took pan #1 and burned it right off the stove.

he breaks pan #2’s handle.

pan #3 burned as quickly as pan #1 and he doesn’t know how the fuck that even happens. it had to take a special type of skill to have burnt and broken three whole pans. his friends were going to kill him.

“soonyoung, what the fuck are you doing?” minghao appears on the doorway, brown hair messy, as he rubs his eyes trying to make what his roommate was doing. “why…are you in the kitchen?”

“hey, hao,” soonyoung greets, tearing up a little. “so like, i broke and kinda burned three pans and like i heard jun and chan saying you’re basically a chef and i’m scared of setting the fire alarm off, please help me.”

minghao raised an eyebrow towards his roommates before sighing and walking over to repair pan #2. “this pan always does this. you didn’t break it, fool,” minghao grins and that’s when soonyoung fully realizes the situation he’s in. minghao stands with just a shirt on and no pants.

soonyoung realizes too late that he had been staring at minghao’s legs a little too long until he hears minghao say, “like what you see?”

“fuck off,” soonyoung grits through his teeth, hiding his burning face before minghao laughs and cracks open an egg.

“eggs good enough for you, princess?”

“die, minghao!”


	6. Chapter 6

**thursday, 8:13 AM**

**[unknown]:** you there?

soonyoung looks at his phone for a moment and bites his lip. he wanted to text back immediately but if his professor caught him one more time using his phone, then his ass was going to get kicked out of class and he was already behind credits so he couldn’t risk it.

it had been three days since mystery person had begun texting him. at first, it was kind of awkward and weird but gradually, soonyoung began to enjoy his company and continued texting them despite not even knowing their name.

**monday, 5:46 PM**

**[unknown]:** i just don’t know what to do anymore, dude

soonyoung rubs his eyes. someone had just awoken him from his nap. he was not very happy.

 **[hoshi]:** who is this?

 **[unknown]:** very funny

 **[hoshi]:** i’m blocking you if you don’t tell me who you

 **[unknown]:** oh shoot, my bad. wrong number

soonyoung waits for a few minutes and decides it can’t be that bad.

 **[hoshi]:** wanna talk about it though?

said stranger takes a minute to recollect himself before he texts back.

 **[unknown]:** yeah

and before he knew it, he and mystery person had begun talking for almost a whole two hours. although he never asked for soonyoung’s name and soonyoung never bothered with their name, he let the mystery person rant about a boy named mingyu and how he was driving him insane.

 **[unknown]:** i thought what we had was real, but I guess not

 **[hoshi]:** find you a real man who will treat you right, man

soonyoung hadn’t caught that he had texted man and immediately wanted to smack himself in front of his face. what is mystery person was a girl and he had just called her a man? what if they didn’t like being called man? was dude better?

 **[unknown]:** you right, homie

soonyoung was relieved.

**tuesday, 9:10 AM**

soonyoung never wakes up before 10AM. it was just a thing, it was a known fact. he hated the mornings and he hated being waken up. but, come to think of it. good morning texts aren’t so bad after all.

 **[unknown]:** morning. you got any class today?

soonyoung takes a minute to yawn and stretch before responding back.

 **[hoshi]:** ye, got a 11AM and then off to practice

 **[unknown]:** practice?

 **[hoshi]:** trying to form a new choreo

 **[unknown]:** you dance?

 **[hoshi]:** i’m the very best

 **[unknown]:** bet I could beat you

 **[hoshi]:** doubt

soonyoung bites his lip from grinning too much before if jihoon walks in front now to a smiley soonyoung looking down on his phone, he just _knows_ jihoon won’t let him live.

 **[unknown]:** can I come watch

 **[hoshi]:** yeah, but it’s just a university thing

 **[unknown]:** i’m in uni too

 **[hoshi]:** which one

 **[unknown]:** dong-ah

 **[hoshi]:** holy shit that’s my uni

 **[unknown]:** it was destined to be

cute. he (soonyoung was going to assume he was a dude) was being cute. he desperately wanted to keep his cool and pretend he was squealing in the inside.

 **[hoshi]:** k

**tuesday, 7:01PM**

**[unknown]:** how’s it going?

 **[hoshi]:** it’s going

the minute the clocks hits 7PM is the time soonyoung decides that the day has come to an end as he lies down on the practice floor drenched in his sweat. he wants to die but talking to mystery person was more fun that that.

 **[unknown]:** looking forward to it

 **[unknown]:** don’t disappoint me :p

 **[hoshi]:** who said it’s for you?

 **[unknown]:** because i’m special

 **[hoshi]:** yeah ok

 **[hoshi]:** dumbass

 **[unknown]:** you’ll see

 **[unknown]:** i’m pretty cute too

wait. was this guy _flirting_ with him? soonyoung hasn’t flirted with anyone since grade school and the thought of flirting during text was foreign to him.

 **[hoshi]:** bet i’m cuter

 **[unknown]:** doubt

**wednesday, 3:16PM**

**[hoshi]:** you ever gonna tell me your name?

 **[unknown]:** eh, i’ll let you know when i see you

 **[unknown]:** what’s yours?

 **[hoshi]:** hoshi

 **[unknown]:** weird name

 **[hoshi]:** it’s a stage name, dumbass

 **[unknown]:** still weird

soonyoung is grinning. they agree to meet on thursday, when soonyoung is basically living inside the dance studio. if mystery person was some sort of murderer, then soonyoung was screwed. but for now, it should be fine, right?

**thursday, 5:31PM**

soonyoung is exhausted. five hours of nonstop practicing has made him break a sweat, not feel his legs, and unable to move. when he finally lies on the floor, he is greeted with nonstop claps and a boy walks in, dressed in black jeans and the biggest red sweater soonyoung has ever seen. his ears are pierced and his hair is dyed in a light, brown color which accentuates his eyes perfectly.

soonyoung’s mouth opens wide. this dude doesn’t look like a serial killer.

“hi.”

“hi.”

“hoshi.”

“uh.”

soonyoung is stunned. he isn’t doesn’t know pretty boy’s name and he is answered by a grin. “name’s minghao. xu minghao.”

“hi. minghao. oh. my real name is soonyoung.”

“soonyoung,” minghao repeats, nodding his head. “nice name.”

“you, too.”

a whole minute passes and they just stare at each other before minghao takes soonyoung’s smaller hand into his and says, “come on, i’ll treat you to milk tea. you look like you need it.”

soonyoung could hardly wait. this was a story for the books.


	7. Chapter 7

the reaping always made minghao nervous. this marked the 43rd annual hunger games, he had just turned eighteen and entered his name sixteen times in order to acquire the extra benefits of food the capitol had promised. he knew better than to trust them, but at the moment, he was desperate. he had six other siblings to take care of and feed and the benefits seemed like heaven to him.

it wasn’t that his family was dirt poor. no, in fact, minghao was glad to have belonged in district 7. not only has he been handling axes since he was a toddler, he also had first-hand combat experience. the latter was mainly due to other kids picking on his siblings and he had to learn how to fight.

minghao wasn’t afraid to get reaped because he knew that he could survive if he really wanted to. and if he died, at least he died with honor. what he was afraid of, however, was who was going to take care of his siblings. his parents weren’t exactly the best at parenting and he worried about that.

“and now for the males!”

the moment of truth. he could feel the other males beside his clench their fists and look down on the ground, petrified at the thought of their name being called.

“xu minghao!”

* * *

 

“there’s nothing to be scared of,” the escort says to the tributes of district 7. “this is your first time in a train, right? amazing transportation i must!”

the escort named dokyeom shoots them a smile and continues to explain the verdict upon reaching the capitol. minghao replays the memory in his head again and again, how his siblings were sobbing at the last-minute goodbye and how the capitol only allowed for a mere minute for him to reunite and wave goodbye to his family.

“now, i’m sure both of you know how to handle axes, don’t you?”

minghao looks at the female tribute named cheng xiao and they nod in unison. “you can say that.”

* * *

 

“you worried?”

“not really.”

she was worried. he had caught her shaking her leg and biting her lip from time to time. she had her axe gripped on her hand for the longest time that minghao was afraid that he was permanently stuck to her palm. “why do you care? we’re going to have to kill each other.”

minghao shrugs and looks at the other tributes. they were all instituted to the training center. “i’d rather die to 12 than to 1 and you. it’d be ironic if the male tribute from the land of lumber died to an axe.”

cheng xiao rolls her eyes but minghao could see her relax a bit. they hadn’t interacted with the other tributes and preferred to stand on the side. minghao held his axe rather comfortably and rested his back against the wall, eyeing the tributes closely. “we could probably take down 11 and 12. one of them is a thirteen-year-old.”

cheng xiao clenches her teeth. “i don’t know how i’m supposed to kill a thirteen-year-old, minghao.”

“it’s kill or be killed. you have to remember that.”

cheng xiao is silent but nods her head. “1, 2, and 4 are going to kill us so it’s best we try to form a pact, kill them, and go our own separate ways after that.”

minghao wonders if cheng xiao is listening but the way her face turns sour at the thought of the higher districts, his wandering goes away. anyone who wasn’t 1, 2, and 4 knew better than to stand in their way. “best we try to make some allies now, then.”

cheng xiao was the first to leave and began to initiate contact with the tributes from 6 and 8. minghao sighed, pushing himself off from the wall and gradually began to wander by himself. he didn’t like to interact with people – it was rather difficult from him to make friends in his own district, how was he going to be fake friends with people out for his blood?

after ten minutes of wasting time and wandering, he sighed. it was best to practice than waste time not doing anything at all.

mannequins with target signs filled a straight line from the left side of the center. there were no occupants and minghao couldn’t believe his luck. his luck ended when he was reaped, but there was an opening to new luck this time.

he stood from about fifteen from the target range, eyed the small red sign on the left shoulder of the mannequin, and threw his handheld axe at full force.

bullseye. as to be expected.

_easy, easy._

after a couple more throws and his satisfaction and confidence bursting through the roof, he heard a whistle just right behind his ear. his instinct took the best out of him as he held his axe up high before turning around and seeing a boy raise his arms high.

“don’t throw! i was just admiring your skills, that’s all!”

minghao raised his eyebrows, slowly lowering his axe to his hip but still having an iron grip on the handle. “who are you?”

“uh, kwon soonyoung from district 10. hi.”

“xu minghao. district 7.”

soonyoung smiled and pointed to his axe. “as expected from someone who’s from 7. you’ve got a really nice throw.”

“thanks.”

“not much of a talker, are you?”

“…”

“figured.”

soonyoung sways from side to side, revealing a spear to his side. “you like? pitchforks are usually a hassle so i’m trying a spear but i’m not very good at throwing heavy stuff.”

“show me, then,” minghao says, moving out the way to allow soonyoung to take the corner.

“you sure?”

minghao nods, studying the boy’s structure. he was the same height as him and from the looks of his arms, he could tell soonyoung could handle the heavy stuff. livestock wasn’t exactly easy work and minghao knew that soonyoung was stronger than he claimed to be.

soonyoung grins, tightening his grip onto the handle of the spear and throws, landing right onto the mannequin’s face. “ah, well, i’m sure that ought to do the trick still!”

“it takes a lot of strength to even be able to lift a spear,” minghao answers. “you won’t die in there, i reckon.”

that makes soonyoung beam and looks at minghao with shining eyes. “that means a lot to me, thank you.”

_now or never i guess._

“hey, would you mind being allies with me?”

soonyoung smirks. “i thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

“how’d it go?” cheng xiao asks, the first day of training ends. “did you make any allies?”

“yeah, one,” minghao answers.

“okay, who?”

“kwon soonyoung, district 10.”

“district 10?” cheng xiao wrinkles her nose then shrugs. “at least it’s not 11 or 12, i guess.”

“right. you?”

“kim juyeon, district 6. yoo yeonjung, district 9.”

“no careers, eh?”

“no.”

“thank god.”


	8. Chapter 8

“hey,” minghao jogs towards a freezing soonyoung who proceeded to cover half his face with the red and gold scarf that he wore with his robe. “you been waiting long?”

“what do you think, dumbass?” soonyoung manages to say from behind his scarf, shivering slightly when minghao offers a bare hand towards him.

“come on, it’s barely snowing,” minghao rolls his eyes and realizes that soonyoung’s hands are covered. stupid. minghao knew how easily soonyoung got cold but was extremely lazy when it came to dressing appropriately for the weather. he took out a pair of unused gloves from the pockets of his robe and forcefully made soonyoung wear it. “there. better?”

soonyoung turned his face away from minghao and puffed his cheeks. minghao sighed and asked, “if i buy you butter beer, help you in potions, and let you sleep on my bed, will you stop being mad at me?”

soonyoung blinked his eyes rapidly and looked down. “may~be.”

minghao smiles to himself. he was cute. “okay, then,” he mutters, taking soonyoung’s hand and placing them onto the pockets of his robe, right next to his wand.

* * *

 

“get up, sleeping beauty!” minghao is yelling, throwing a handful of pillows onto soonyoung’s head. it is hurting. his head is ringing. he knew he shouldn’t have gotten drunk with seungcheol and jeonghan last night, but wild nights with hufflepuffs were his favorite and he couldn’t say no. “professor hooch will have your head on your broomstick if you’re late again!”

soonyoung groans, rubbing the temples of his forehead. “serves you right for getting drunk last night,” minghao scolds, rolling his eyes in the process. soonyoung looks up, minghao is dressed in his robe, the green and silver tie showing off glisteningly, and he has his cleansweep by his side. damn slytherin.

soonyoung grins at minghao and shows off his teeth. “you’re pretty today.”

minghao wasn’t having it as he continued to smother soonyoung back down onto the bed with another pillow. “try and flatter me again, soonyoung.”

“okay, sorry, sorry!”

“what’s all the noise?” chan walks in and his eyes fall on soonyoung under minghao and he just groans. “slytherins aren’t allowed in here. my god, soonyoung, you’re such a bot-“

a pillow was thrown directly onto chan’s face as minghao rubs the back of his head. “whoops. my hand slipped.”

chan glares and minghao just simply stares back. he thinks of how cute chan tries to act intimidating and scary when he looks like a complete baby first-year to minghao’s eyes. “just get out of here, you snake,.”

“my pleasure,” minghao climbs off of soonyoung, taking his broomstick in hand and winks towards soonyoung. “see you when i knock you down to the ground!”

soonyoung sighs and falls back onto his bed. it was going to be a long day ahead.

* * *

 

“i will seriously put a curse on you in you still don’t get this,” soonyoung huffs and brings his scarf closer. “muggles _cannot_ just use floo powder and go anywhere they want.”

minghao scoffs and asks, “why not?” and soonyoung just wants to rip his hair out.

these were the times where it was just too difficult to deal with minghao. minghao was a full-blood and was basically raised all his life with magic and soonyoung was a wizard whose parents were muggles and was raised all his life with little to no experience with magic. it was these times where minghao often couldn’t comprehend the ideals of the muggle life and make snarky comments about the inconvenience and then soonyoung would get mad and it would result into a full-on bloodbath.

the main reason minghao even took up muggle studies was for soonyoung. soonyoung appreciated that but he didn’t appreciate minghao judging and making comments along the way.

minghao could sense soonyoung’s discomfort and he grits his teeth. “okay, i’m sorry. so what’s the transportation again?”

“okay. you can take a car, a bike, a train, anything that doesn’t require your ass on a broomstick.”

minghao nods and soonyoung could tell he’s trying his best not to say anything that could potentially upset soonyoung. for that he is grateful. “what about the thing where two people peddle on?”

“oh, those are the bikes,” soonyoung says, pointing to a picture on the textbook. “you can ride together.”

“oh,” minghao says. “we should ride one together then.”

soonyoung is silent for a moment then smiles. “no brooms?”

“don’t make me say it twice.”

* * *

 

“that’s my train.”

“hm.”

minghao doesn’t say anything and soonyoung almost wants to die because of hos guilty he feels for not being able to stay with him. but it’s the break and soonyoung’s parents want to see him. “are you going to miss me that much?”

minghao remains silent and nods his head and soonyoung just then realizes and remembers that minghao is younger than him and his heart pangs. “how about i take you home with me next break? would you like that?”

“yeah.” minghao answers, looking into soonyoung’s eyes. “yeah.”

“okay, yeah.” soonyoung says, bringing minghao into a long hug. “it’s a short break. i’ll see you soon.”

“don’t die.”

“i’ll try.”

“…”

“okay, bye.”

“bye. love you.”

“love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

“are you a son of aphrodite?”

“uh, no.”

“because damn boy.”

“please stop, i am the son of hades.”

“still, damn boy.”

minghao was annoyed. the son of athena was back at it again and he doesn’t understand why out of everyone, it had to be him that was constantly bothered by the boy. xu minghao, son of hades, enjoyed his alone time. the house of hades in camp half-blood was quiet and isolated as he was the only one who resided there. and he very much liked his space, until athena’s son found him.

when they first met, it was a brief welcome and small greetings were exchanged. but when the days went on and the more trainings they endured together, the son of athena took a personal liking to him and wouldn’t stop bothering him with stupid pick-up lines and nonstop chatter.

athena’s son, whose name was soonyoung but enjoyed being called hoshi, was annoying. but smart. extremely smart that minghao had to check twice that he was actually athena’s son. “what could you possibly want this time, soonyoung?”

“hoshi, i said,” soonyoung says, sticking his tongue out. “and nothing! i just want you to call your dad and we can visit the underworld.”

minghao cringed. he hated when soonyoung called hades his ‘dad.’ it just didn’t work well with him. when he was younger, all he had was his mother and he realized he never needed a father. it wasn’t until his mother had gradually told him at the age of sixteen that he wasn’t _normal_ that he was a demi-god and he had to go to a special camp with other special kids. minghao didn’t agree, but to make his mother happy, he complied.

it was embarrassing to say that the closer person of a friend he had was kwon soonyoung. and maybe wen junhui, son of apollo. quite adorable, just like a brother minghao never had but always wanted.

“i don’t _dad_ would be happy to see you. or me,” minghao rolls his eyes, playing with the handle of his sword. he enjoyed doing that during his leisure time, it gave him the comfort that he needed. “and i kind of don’t wanna be near death.”

“fiiiine.” soonyoung says, resting his head onto minghao’s shoulder. “you’ll help me during greek training, won’t you?”

minghao gives soonyoung a sweet smile that makes him shudder. “of course.”

* * *

 

“this is not the help i envisioned, xu minghao!” soonyoung yells from the top of his lungs as he falls to the ground, his sword laying right beside him.

“you’re lucky i didn’t kill you,” minghao says, taking soonyoung’s hand and hoisting him up. “like i said, you gotta try to predict my next move.”

“again!” soonyoung says, his cheeks huffed. “come on! i’m the son of athena, i _always_ win.”

minghao sighed. it is true, what he said. children of athena often won their opponent’s battles through strategy and quick thinking. soonyoung was definitely one of the best fighters in camp but for some reason, he was never really able to quickly defeat minghao as often as he could with other demi-gods. minghao doesn’t understand why, either.

“no, we’ve been fighting for three hours. i’m tired, no one else is here,” minghao answers and that makes soonyoung pout even more. “we can fight later.”

soonyoung blows his bangs away from his eyes and brings his sword by his side. “fine. i’ll defeat you one day, xu minghao!”

“yeah, yeah.”

* * *

 

“minghao you’ll die if you keep staring like that,” minghao blinks and sees a smiling junhui in front of him. “what’cha looking at?”

“nothing,” minghao mumbles from the corner of his mouth. he’s been sitting on the ground with the sun on his back for what seemed to be an hour, just watching soonyoung interact with other demi-gods. it made him feel upset for some reason.

junhui looked towards the direction of minghao’s sight and just gasped, “ _oh_.” he took a seat next to minghao and bumped him on the shoulder. “hey, now, don’t be so jealous.”

“jealous? what?” minghao snapped into reality to see junhui giggling next to him. “i am _not_ jealous.”

“are too,” junhui manages to say in between laughs. “chill. they’re just the daughters of aphrodite. beautiful, aren’t they?”

minghao huffs. they are. damn, if only he really was a child of aphrodite. “but you’re still his favorite,” junhui says. at that moment, soonyoung looks directly at where minghao and junhui are sitting and ushers them over. minghao looks down and refuses to look up but finally, junhui is the one pulling his arm and walking towards soonyoung’s direction.

“hey! this is kyulkyung, eunwoo, and nayoung, daughters of aphrodite. they were just telling me ways to beat you!”

minghao’s mouth drops and he eyes the daughters who’s chuckling and giggling towards themselves. “are you that desperate, kwon soonyoung?”

“well, my lovely half-brothers and sisters wouldn’t help me!”

“there’s a reason,” kyulkyung says quietly and gives minghao a smile. “the son of athena is so smart yet so stupid. ironic, isn’t it?”

“excuse me?” soonyoung asks, pretending to be offended and puts a hand to his chest. “i am not! this guy is the son of the big tree, he’s going to be strong and powerful regardless!”

eunwoo giggles and nayoung just gives minghao a sympathetic smile. “sorry you have to deal with him.”

“oh, you have no idea.”

minghao decides that he likes the daughters of aphrodite.

* * *

 

“hi.”

“hi.”

the days ends with a handful of greek training. to be honest, minghao often preferred roman-fighting style as it’s just usually fighting without having to think about your opponent’s next move. soonyoung, on the other hand, enjoys greek-fighting styles more because it actually involves the mind to think. think before you act, he guesses.

“i like the bow and arrow more. keeps in the backline and gives me more time to think,” soonyoung says. the night is cold and dark, and they’re the only ones left on the field. “but i know how much you like sword and the frontline more so i gotta do that. honestly, xu minghao, you’re making my life harder.”

minghao sighs exasperatedly. if he had a dollar for every time he sighed in soonyoung’s presence, he’d be rich by now. “no one asked you to fight me, though.”

soonyoung is quiet before he answers, “i like fighting with you, though.”

“i’m swooning. thanks.”

for a moment, they just let the bristles of the leaves fill the air before soonyoung is speaking again, “so after i talked to aphrodite’s kids and my half-siblings, i think i realized why i can’t defeat you.”

“as expected from kwon soonyoung. what’s the verdict?”

“the verdict is,” soonyoung takes a deep breath. “even though i like fighting with you, i don’t actually like fighting you. i don’t wanna hurt you.”

“i’m the son of hades. i’m not afraid of dying,” minghao jokes. soonyoung looks at him with serious eyes. “what’s up?”

“i don’t want you hurt,” soonyoung says. “i like you too much to hurt you.”

“kwon soonyoung, are you – “

“i like _like_ you, xu minghao.”

“must have taken a lot of your pride to say this.”

“for the love of zeus, xu minghao, son of hades, i like you.”

“thanks, son of athena, i like you too.”

“wow, fucking finally.”

their heads snap at the back to see junhui behind a bush with binoculars on despite being five feet away. “this is not what it looks like.”

“i’m giving you five seconds to run before i cut your head off.”

“i’m being threatened by the son of hades _and_ athena. what luck!”

“four seconds, junhui!”

needless to say, minghao would never forget that night.


	10. Chapter 10

it is january 1, 2041, and today marks the start of a new matching pool. it was stated that in china, japan, and south korea, the government would begin sorting marriages to which it seemed fit. it was ruled that once an individual turned sixteen, then for an entire one-year, they will look forward to the profile of their future partner.

once a couple gets matched based on their personality, iq scores, and physical characteristics, the two and their parents/guardians meet for the first time. once they turn twenty-one, they are expected to marry and the whole cycle starts again if the couple ever decides to have or adopt children.

when kwon soonyoung turned sixteen, he groaned and had to endure his friends poking fun at him. “heh, kwon hoshi? marriage?” seungcheol laughed, hand to his stomach. “i feel bad for your partner already!”

“shut up,” soonyoung rolled his eyes. “i’m sure jeonghan is ecstatic to have you as a partner.”

“actually, he is,” seungcheol winked. “in fact, he and i did the –“

“ok, that’s enough!” soonyoung placed both his hands to his ears and shut his eyes. he knew this day was going to happen, but he hated the thought that the person who he would have to spend the rest of his life with was not someone he got to choose. it was unfair, really. didn’t they get rid of arranged marriages for a reason?

“should be any day now,” jisoo smiled at him, rubbing his back. “don’t worry too much about it. my future wife and i get along so well. i’m sure your future spouse will like you for who you are.”

“yeah, man,” wonwoo agrees. “jiyeon and i get along well. seungcheol and jeonghan are just something else.”

soonyoung wishes that at the very least, his partner would be attending the same school as him. but that was very unlikely as matches were across the country, and _very_ rarely, outside the country. it was rumored that if the korean government couldn’t find matches within the country within a year, they would attempt finding matches from china and japan. but the last time that happened was over six years ago so soonyoung wasn’t nervous.

“you’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

except he wasn’t fine. six months had passed and no official reports in his email, text messages, or documents that came to his mail. he was beginning to think that the government had completely forgotten about him. he wasn’t too sad if that were the case.

“weird,” jun says one day. “when i turned sixteen, they matched me to kyulkyung the very next day.”

“yeah, well,” soonyoung responds. “maybe i’m just so unique they can’t find anyone to match with me.”

junhui ponders this for a moment before nodding his head aggressively. “i very much agree with that statement.”

soonyoung hits him on the shoulder and decides not to think about it too much. although he was hoping that the government wouldn’t be able to find a match for him, another side of him began to worry. if the government couldn’t find a match for him, would _he_ be able to find a match for himself.

* * *

 

when a total of eleven months passed, soonyoung began to lose hope. seungkwan was matched with someone named vernon, mingyu with someone named luda, and soonyoung would bet that even chan would be matched fairly sooner than him.

when chan turned sixteen, he looked at soonyoung with uneasy eyes and said, “eh, don’t worry, i probably won’t get anything either.”

he got his official statement three hours later. “im dayoung. oh, she looks cute.”

* * *

 

when a whole year after he turned sixteen passed, soonyoung felt like he could finally breathe again. that was, until three days after his seventeenth birthday. when he came home to his mother and father beaming proudly at him and announcing he had gotten his official document and it was laid on the dining table.

soonyoung froze in his steps before slowly gathering the strength to give his parents a stiff smile and lifting the document with fragility as if it was going to crack open with a single touch. he opened it with great care, scanning the official statement before his eyes landed on a profile with a boy’s picture attached to it.

“uh,” soonyoung says before looking at his parents. “so, like, how am i supposed to communicate with him? he’s not even korean.”

“honey, this is the first time in _seven_ years this has happened! and to you! you really are something else!”

_oh boy._

* * *

 

the first meeting required a translator. it was awkward to say the least because all soonyoung could really do was smile and wave. the boy, whose name was xu minghao, did the same but kept his head down for majority of the meeting.

the parents were more excited than the kids to meet.

soonyoung didn’t believe for this boy to be the partner for him.

* * *

 

he might have said something a little too soon because after a month of the first meeting, minghao had taken the time to learn basic korean in order to communicate better than soonyoung. the latter appreciated the gesture and it made him feel guilty that he didn’t do the same thing for me, so he began taking mandarin classes offered after school.

they communicated mainly via skype calls and soonyoung wanted to punch himself for allowing minghao to stay up late just to talk to him. but then again, sleepy minghao was cute.

“go to sleep.”

“no.”

“why?”

“want to talk to you more.”

he was cute and everyday he came to school, he would recall the moments of his previous conversations with minghao the other night and would just randomly grin to himself.

“you look like an idiot,” seungcheol says one day.

“an idiot in love,” seungkwan rebuttals.

“leave me alone,” soonyoung whines, putting his head down to hide his flustered face. he couldn’t wait to just get out of class to talk to minghao again. it sucked having your partner be outside the country, but for him, it was worth it.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“kim mingyu, you drink one more fucking shot and i swear to god, i am _not_ taking care of you again.” he lied. he was always lying, everyone knew he was lying. mingyu took one look at him before slowly placing the shot glass to his lips and downing the whole thing. minghao wanted to choke him.

his friends always used their basketball game victories as an excuse to get drunk, and somehow, he and soonyoung would always be the one primarily taking care of them. sometimes junhui would help, but right now, he was just as gone as the rest of them.

it took them an average of four shots to get drunk, five to be gone, and seven to fully pass out. soonyoung and minghao would then have to make them each and every one of them laid on their sides before tucking them all to bed. sometimes they would untangle their friends’ legs from each other but the two of them were too tired to even bother so laying a blanket on all ten of them were good enough. chan didn’t like to participate, or, jeonghan didn’t allow him to participate.

“i hate alcohol,” minghao says before plopping down next to soonyoung who began drinking one of the chasers laid out on the table.

“you’re telling me,” soonyoung says, sighing and looking above the ceiling. “you would think majority of them would know how to handle their liquor.”

wonwoo moans next to minghao and wraps his arms around minghao’s hips. minghao has to carefully pry wonwoo’s hands away from his hips just for him to do it again within a matter of seconds. after a couple failed attempts to get wonwoo off, he just sighed and allowed for him to become comfortable.

soonyoung hides a laugh and places his head on minghao’s shoulder. “wonwoo’s physical when he’s drunk. you’re the next victim.”

“woohoo,” minghao says unenthusiastically. on the corner of his eye, he sees mingyu hugging the couch pillow tightly to his chest and curl into a ball. he looked like a kid like that. it was almost cute.

“what are you looking at?” soonyoung asks then follows minghao’s direction. “oh. baby on the loose.”

“serves him right,” minghao says. “honestly, soonyoung, i’m glad you’re just as bad with alcohol as i am.”

“i’m not that bad! you’re the one who can’t even take a sip of soju,” soonyoung retaliates. “geez minghao, your face gets as red as a tomato, it’s hella funny.”

“die.”

when it came to taking care of their fellow friends like this, it was these moments that minghao treasured the most. having late night talks with soonyoung that went past three in the morning, where he can talk to him about anything and everything. soonyoung didn’t judge and minghao was happy for that.

sometimes, they’d talk about the most random stuff that it sounded like _they_ were the ones drunk and not the others. it was something they both liked to keep a secret.

in the morning where everyone would wake up with hangovers, they would see a peaceful minghao and soonyoung just cuddled up together in the middle of the living room. seungcheol made it a necessity to cover them up with a blanket and let them sleep in. it made wonwoo and mingyu roll their eyes as they had to witness this once a moment but they didn’t mind. those two were off in their own little world, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl has many finals and is sorry for the crappy one shots lately OIJSODIJA


End file.
